The invention relates generally to electrophysiological ("EP") catheters for ablating tissue, and more particularly to an improved tip electrode for an ablation catheter having multiple thermal sensors for improved measurement of electrode/tissue interface temperature.
The heart beat in a healthy human is controlled by the sinoatrial node ("S-A node") located in the wall of the right atrium. The S-A node generates electrical signal potentials that are transmitted through pathways of conductive heart tissue in the atrium to the atrioventricular node ("A-V node") which in turn transmits the electrical signals throughout the ventricle by means of the His and Purkinje conductive tissues. Improper growth of, or damage to, the conductive tissue in the heart can interfere with the passage of regular electrical signals from the S-A and A-V nodes. Electrical signal irregularities resulting from such interference can disturb the normal rhythm of the heart and cause an abnormal rhythmic condition referred to as "cardiac arrhythmia."
While there are different treatments for cardiac arrhythmia, including the application of anti-arrhythmia drugs, in many cases ablation of the damaged tissue can restore the correct operation of the heart. Such ablation can be performed by percutaneous ablation, a procedure in which a catheter is percutaneously introduced into the patient and directed through an artery to the atrium or ventricle of the heart to perform single or multiple diagnostic, therapeutic, and/or surgical procedures. In such case, an ablation procedure is used to destroy the tissue causing the arrhythmia in an attempt to remove the electrical signal irregularities and restore normal heart beat or at least an improved heart beat. Successful ablation of the conductive tissue at the arrhythmia initiation site usually terminates the arrhythmia or at least moderates the heart rhythm to acceptable levels. A widely accepted treatment for arrhythmia involves the application of RF energy to the aberrant conductive tissue.
In the case of atrial fibrillation ("AF"), a procedure published by Cox et al. and known as the "Maze procedure" involves continuous atrial incisions to prevent atrial reentry and to allow sinus impulses to activate the entire myocardium. While this procedure has been found to be successful, it involves an intensely invasive approach. It is more desirable to accomplish the same result as the Maze procedure by use of a less invasive approach, such as through the use of an appropriate EP catheter system.
There are two general methods of applying RF energy to cardiac tissue, unipolar and bipolar. In the unipolar method a large surface area electrode; e.g., a backplate, is placed on the chest, back or other external location of the patient to serve as a return. The backplate completes an electrical circuit with one or more electrodes that are introduced into the heart, usually via a catheter, and placed in intimate contact with the aberrant conductive tissue. In the bipolar method, two or more electrodes are introduced into the heart. The electrodes are oppositely charged and thus complete an electrical circuit between themselves. In the bipolar method, the flux traveling between the two electrodes of the catheter enters the tissue to cause ablation.
During ablation, the electrodes are placed in intimate contact with the target endocardial tissue. RF energy is applied to the electrodes to increase the temperature of the target tissue to a non-viable state. In general, the temperature boundary between viable and non-viable tissue is approximately 48.degree. Centigrade. Tissue heated to a temperature above 48.degree. C. becomes non-viable and defines the ablation volume. For therapeutic effectiveness, the ablation volume must extend a few millimeters into the endocardium and must have a surface cross-section of at least a few millimeters square. The objective is to elevate the tissue temperature, which is generally at 37.degree. C., fairly uniformly to an ablation temperature above 48.degree. C., while keeping both the temperature at the tissue surface and the temperature of the electrode below 100.degree. C.
During ablation, portions of the electrodes are typically in contact with the blood, so that it is possible for clotting and boiling of blood to occur if those electrodes reach an excessive temperature. Both of these conditions are undesirable. Clotting is particularly troublesome at the surface of the catheter electrode because the impedance at the electrode rises to a level where the power delivery is insufficient to effect ablation. Additionally, too great a rise in impedance can result in tissue dessication and/or tissue explosion and thrombus formation within the heart, both of which are also undesirable. When any of these conditions arise, the ablation procedure must be stopped and the catheter removed and cleaned or replaced before the procedure can continue. Such delay in an ablation procedure is undesirable in that it may prove critical to the patient's heath or survival.
Even though no significant amount of heat is generated in the electrodes themselves, adjacent heated endocardial tissue heats the electrodes via heat conduction through the tissue. As mentioned above, part of the active electrode will be in contact with the blood in the heart and if the electrode temperature exceeds 90-100.degree. C., it can result in blood clotting on the electrode. The application of RF energy must then be stopped. However, shutting the RF generator off due to the temperature rise may not allow sufficient time to complete the entire ablation procedure. Providing an ablation electrode capable of applying higher amounts of power for a longer period of time to ablate the damaged tissue to an acceptable depth is a goal of current ablation catheter electrode design. It has been found that higher power for longer time periods results in a higher probability of success of the ablation procedure.
To avoid clotting and blood boiling, RF ablation catheters for cardiac applications typically provide temperature feedback during ablation via a temperature sensor such as a thermocouple. In its simplest form, a thermocouple consists of two dissimilar metals joined together at one end called a "bead" or junction, such as a conventional copper/constantan type "T" thermocouple. When the junction is heated a thermoelectric potential arises and can be measured across the unconnected ends. This is also known as the thermoelectric or Seebeck effect. This voltage is proportional to the temperature difference between the junction and the non-joined ends.
Many RF ablation catheters include a tip electrode for "end-fire" ablation. The catheter is oriented such that the end of the tip electrode is in contact with the target tissue and RF energy is then applied. A tip electrode may contain a single end thermal sensor, typically located along the centerline of the tip, at or very near the apex of the tip electrode. The temperature sensor is thus in close proximity to the electrode/tissue interface when the tip electrode is oriented such that the apex of the electrode contacts the tissue during ablation, i. e. the "end-fire" mode. If, however, the side of the tip contacts the tissue during ablation, i. e. the "side-fire" mode, the radial distance from the end thermal sensor to the electrode/tissue interface is roughly equal to half the diameter of the tip electrode (e. g., approximately 1.167 mm for a 7 French diameter tip). There can therefore be a significant difference in the temperature measurements provided by the end thermal sensor depending on the orientation of the tip electrode.
During ablation, the temperature measured by a conventional ablation electrode positioned in the end-fire mode is closer to the actual tissue-interface temperature than the temperature measured when the electrode is positioned in the side-fire mode. The difference in measured temperature from actual tissue-interface temperature in the side-fire mode measurements is increased by high blood flow in the vicinity of the electrode. The high blood flow causes a steeper thermal gradient to arise within the tip electrode due to the increase in cooling of the electrode that the flow provides. This effect is commonly referred to as "back-side cooling."
It is most advantageous for the thermal sensor to be located as close as possible to the electrode/tissue interface. However, in conventional catheters having a tip electrode containing only a single thermal sensor located at the end, a performance compromise between the side-fire and end-fire modes is commonly made in the design of the catheter. Additionally, tip electrodes provide other considerations in mounting temperature sensors. A tip electrode must be well anchored to the catheter shaft so that separation does not occur. Additionally, it must be thick enough to draw heat away from the tissue interface for cooling purposes yet not too thick so as to unduly increase the outside diameter of the catheter. Attaching a power lead to the tip electrode so that RF energy may be conducted by the electrode already adds one lead to the pair of leads connected to the sensor located at the end of the electrode.
Hence those skilled in the art have identified a need for improvement of overall temperature measurement in the tip electrode of an ablation catheter that can be used for both end-fire and side-fire ablation. Improved measurement capability can result in increased product efficacy, because the potential for a rise in electrical impedance, which typically prevents further delivery of RF energy, is reduced. The likelihood of thrombus formation is also reduced. It is also desirable to provide for an improved temperature feedback control system in an ablation energy delivery system configured as a closed loop system, with power being adjusted to maintain the temperature of the electrode/tissue interface below a threshold temperature. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.